


A Night Out

by chainsawdog



Series: Smut Collection [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Deepthroating, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi have a break from the front lines of the war. Anakin has a few ideas about how they can relax. To his surprise, so does Obi-Wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s called giggle,” Anakin said, showing Obi-Wan the bag of plant matter he’d brought with him. They were in Obi-Wan’s rooms, as Anakin’s were currently a mess and the younger man tended to use Obi-Wan’s room as a backup - amongst other things.  
  
Obi-Wan put his hands on his hips. “And why, exactly, are you telling me this?” He had to admit (although, not to Anakin), he was a little intrigued. He knew a lot about the wide array of the Galaxy’s flora, from the carnivorous Gorshian ‘Hand of Death’ to the savorium herb – a now extinct manufactured mind fogging drug once used by slavers. He’d never heard of a plant called ‘giggle,’ though the look on Anakin’s face made him think it was some sort of drug.  
  
Anakin grinned. “I thought you might want to try relaxing, old man,” he said. He was lounging on Obi-Wan’s couch with all the attitude of a Weequay pirate. Hondo would be proud, Obi-Wan thought.  
  
“And what does a plant cutting have to do with my relaxation, Anakin?” he asked.  
  
Anakin’s grin widened, and Obi-Wan was reminded of a nexu. That grin was on Anakin gave him entirely different feelings.  
  
“Don’t think that I don’t know you’re up to something,” Obi-Wan said, stalking over to Anakin and snatching the bag from his hand. He sniffed it – the plant smelled a spicy. Tossing the bag back to Anakin, he said, “Tell me what you’re planning.”  
  
Anakin stretched languorously, then got to his feet. He draped his arms around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and kissed him, his tongue pushing past Obi-Wan’s lips and distracting the older man momentarily. Of all the weaknesses a Jedi could have, Anakin was the most determined one the Galaxy could have dreamed up. When Anakin pulled away from the kiss, smiling, he gazed into Obi-Wan’s eyes.  
  
“Giggle is a drug, Obi-Wan,” he spoke as if he was explaining something to a slow learner.  
  
Obi-Wan pushed him away. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. His first instinct had been to tell Anakin that _of course_ he knew giggle was a drug. It was a lie, but he had to defend himself from Anakin’s condescending manner. Instead of doing that, he jumped to his second point.  
  
“You brought _drugs_ into the Temple?”  
  
Anakin crossed his arms, pouting. “I thought it would be fun,” he said.  
  
Part of him was genuinely injured. He hadn’t actually expected Obi-Wan to get upset with him. Still, he knew that Obi-Wan couldn’t stay mad at him for long. He moved closer, walking his fingers up Obi-Wan’s chest. He slipped his hand beneath Obi-Wan’s tunic and rested his un-gloved hand on the bare skin of Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Come on,” he said, his voice low, tantalising. “It’ll be fun.”  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. “Anakin,” he said. “You can’t use sex to get your way, _every time_.”  
  
Anakin grinned wickedly. “I’m not using sex,” he said, running his thumb across Obi-Wan’s collarbone. “Unless you had something else planned for tonight?”  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him. “You should be so lucky,” he said sarcastically.  
  
Anakin took Obi-Wan’s hand in his, and said, “Jedi don’t believe in luck.”  
  
He pulled Obi-Wan to the floor, sitting cross legged in front from him. “What are you doing now, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
“There’s an art to this,” Anakin explained, as he placed the bag in front of him. Next to it, he placed a lighter. From his pocket he pulled a packet of paper, which Obi-Wan recognised as rolling paper – he’d only seen it used with tobacco.  
  
Anakin crumbled some of the drug in his hand and sprinkled it over the paper, concentrating with his tongue poking out just a little. Obi-Wan smiled at him fondly, watching the look on Anakin’s face as he put everything together. Once he was satisfied there was enough of the drug on the paper, Anakin picked it up gingerly, then rolled the paper into a cylindrical shape.  
  
“This,” he said, holding it up to show Obi-Wan. “Is called a ‘joint.’”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at him. “And what do you do with a joint, Anakin? I can’t imagine, from the shape, or the fact that you have a lighter, or –”  
  
“Stop talking before I make you,” Anakin said absentmindedly. “Do you want to go first, or should I?” He looked Obi-Wan in the eyes, raising an eyebrow. Obi-Wan’s heart thudded, and he had to catch his breath.  
  
“Oh, you go first,” Obi-Wan replied, once he’d regained his composure. “I’m sure you can teach me _something_ , Anakin.”  
  
Anakin put the joint in his mouth and lit it, inhaling. He held the smoke in his lungs for a moment, then let it out, blowing the smoke in Obi-Wan’s direction. Obi-Wan coughed, and waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
“Changed your mind?” Anakin asked.  
  
“Not on your life,” said Obi-Wan, taking the joint from Anakin, who laughed. Obi-Wan made a valiant attempt to smoke it, and ended up coughing, dropping the joint. Anakin caught it with the Force, earning a disapproving look from Obi-Wan.  
  
“What?” he said. “You don’t know how much this cost.”  
  
“Anakin, you use Jedi credits to pay for everything,” Obi-Wan pointed out. “And it looks like I won’t be able to join you in enjoying this… giggle.”  
  
“Oh?” Anakin smirked. “I think I have an idea.”  
  
He settled himself between Obi-Wan’s legs, pulling Obi-Wan forward a little so his thighs rested on Anakin’s knees. “Don’t forget to breathe in, now,” he said quietly.  
  
Taking a long drag from the joint, Anakin placed his thumb on Obi-Wan’s bottom lip. He pressed it against Obi-Wan’s mouth and parted Obi-Wan’s lips, then leaned forward. Obi-Wan’s heart pounded as Anakin almost kissed him, stopping just a few inches from his face. Then, Anakin blew the smoke from his mouth into Obi-Wan’s, and Obi-Wan took a deep breath in. Almost instantly he felt lightheaded. That was probably Anakin more than the drug.  
  
Anakin leaned back, a cocky grin on his face, and said, “How was that?”  
  
Obi-Wan nodded dazedly, no longer thinking with his head.  
  
“Should we try that again?” Anakin’s grin turned hungry, and Obi-Wan’s heart nearly stopped.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded again. A small voice in the very back of his mind asked how it was that Obi-Wan could be reduced to such a base creature so quickly in Anakin’s presence. He had never been able to find an answer for that question. Anakin took another drag, and this time cupped the back of Obi-Wan’s head as he puffed the smoke into Obi-Wan’s mouth. Anakin bit Obi-Wan’s bottom lip and tugged at it as he pulled away, and Obi-Wan struggled to close his mouth and keep the smoke in.  
  
The next drag was for Anakin alone – he watched Obi-Wan with a superior look on his face as he held his breath then let the smoke out through his nostrils. Obi-Wan bit his lip, letting out an involuntary whine. Anakin somehow managed to look _more_ cocky, and it did nothing to bring Obi-Wan back to his senses. He sat himself up, pushing Anakin back so he could straddle his lap. Anakin grinned, then said, “Do you want to try it on me?”  
  
How was it that Anakin’s voice had so much power over him?  
  
Anakin had been right, too, Obi-Wan thought. As he took the joint from Anakin, he realised that he was feeling more relaxed. He took a drag – it was easier than the first one – and leaned forward to blow the smoke into Anakin’s mouth. Anakin didn’t take his eyes off Obi-Wan, that predatory hunger Obi-Wan knew so well bright in his blue eyes. When had that aspect of Anakin become a turn-on, rather than a worry?  
  
“What?” Anakin asked quietly.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. Anakin took the joint from his hand and took a drag from it, blowing the smoke back in Obi-Wan’s face with a laugh. As Anakin giggled, Obi-Wan took the joint back, saying, “Is that how it got its name?”  
  
Anakin nodded. “Do me again,” he said, grinning sharply. If he had lunged forward to bite Obi-Wan in that moment, it wouldn’t have been a surprise. Part of Obi-Wan was hoping for it.  
  
This time, when Obi-Wan came close to Anakin, Anakin pulled Obi-Wan into a kiss that left Obi-Wan coughing and Anakin laughing. Obi-Wan pounced on Anakin, dropping the stub of the joint and knocking Anakin back, kissing him hungrily. Anakin was reduced to laughter, as Obi-Wan ripped open his tunic and covered his chest with kisses. Obi-Wan started to laugh, too, straddling Anakin with his hands on Anakin’s chest. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrists, and said, “Fuck!”  
  
Obi-Wan grinned down at him. “Fuck what?” he asked.  
  
“Your skin is really smooth,” Anakin commented, sitting up.  
  
He took Obi-Wan’s hand in his and stroked his palm, his entire attention focused on this action. Suddenly, he put two of Obi-Wan’s fingers in his mouth, and ran his tongue between them. Obi-Wan grunted, shifting slightly in Anakin’s lap to rub his ass against Anakin’s groin. Anakin looked at him, Obi-Wan’s fingers still in his mouth, smiling as he raised his eyebrows. He put his hands on Obi-Wan’s thighs as Obi-Wan took his hand back. Anakin ran his hand up Obi-Wan’s thigh, feeling the bulge of Obi-Wan’s cock through the fabric.  
  
Anakin grinned at him, then leaned his head against Obi-Wan’s chest as he fell into another fit of laughter. Obi-Wan stroked his hair, smiling, feeling more relaxed and happy than he had in a long time.  
  
Oh, no, now he was happier.  
  
Anakin’s clever fingers massaged his cock through the fabric of his pants, and Obi-Wan gripped Anakin’s hair in a fist as he groaned. With his free hand, Anakin unbuckled Obi-Wan’s belt, and tugged at the waistband. He gave up quickly on taking Obi-Wan’s pants off, and slipped his hand into Obi-Wan’s pants. Obi-Wan clenched his jaw as Anakin took hold of his cock, stroking it first with his thumb, then moving his hand up and down. The sensation was more intense than Obi-Wan expected, but there was little room in his mind for thought.  
  
Anakin watched Obi-Wan’s rapturous expression with a burning lust on his own face. Grinning, he took his hands away, and pushed Obi-Wan off him. Getting to his feet, Obi-Wan looked down at Anakin, his pleasure turning to confusion.  
  
“I can do a better job with my mouth,” Anakin explained, smiling. Obi-Wan nearly fell over in the haste to take his pants off. Anakin grinned, leaning back. “Although, you haven’t really earned it, have you?”  
  
Obi-Wan frowned at him, puzzled. Anakin burst out laughing again, and said, “Hang on. Stay there.”  
  
Grabbing his datapad, Anakin held it up and took a photo. Obi-Wan tried to grab the datapad from him, but Anakin dangled it above his head, laughing. He wasn’t exactly annoyed with Anakin – he was as close as he could get on giggle. He was, however, willing to knock Anakin to the ground if he had to, to delete the incriminating photo.  
  
Anakin rested his other arm on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, playing with a strand of Obi-Wan’s hair. “Beg,” he whispered, his lips close to Obi-Wan’s ear.  
  
Obi-Wan was momentarily distracted. Then he said, “I’ll do you one better,” and dropped to his knees, pulling Anakin’s cock out of his pants.  
  
Anakin was already hard, and Obi-Wan took pleasure in teasing him with small licks and kisses, all the while stroking with his hand. Anakin gripped the datapad, watching Obi-Wan with a smug smile on his face. Obi-Wan looked up at him as he wrapped his lips around the head of Anakin’s cock, sucking and circling his tongue. Anakin let out a shuddering moan, dropping his arms. Obi-Wan grabbed the datapad and jumped away from Anakin, who looked at Obi-Wan in shock.  
  
Then he doubled over with laughter, as Obi-Wan deleted the photo from the datapad. “That was sneaky!” he shouted, still laughing. He stalked over to Obi-Wan, throwing off his tunic, and stood close to him. Obi-Wan could feel the heat and greed radiating from Anakin.  
  
“Put that down,” Anakin said, gesturing to the datapad.  
  
Obi-Wan did as he was told. Anakin stepped forward, and pulled Obi-Wan’s tunic over his head. Smiling, he kissed Obi-Wan.  
  
“I love you,” he said.  
  
Anakin growled as he bit at Obi-Wan’s neck, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan and pressing close to him. There was a sense of desperation in the air, and neither of them knew who it came from.  
  
“I love your eyes,” Anakin said, running his thumb along Obi-Wan’s jaw, staring into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “I love your hair,” he said, leaning to kiss him, gently, then pulling back to say, “I love your voice,” in a low, seductive tone.  
  
As Obi-Wan ran his hands up Anakin’s back, Anakin paused. Obi-Wan kissed his collarbone, running his tongue along to the hollow of Anakin’s throat. “Go on,” he said. “What else?”  
  
Anakin smiled, pressing his forehead against Obi-Wan’s then kissing him so fiercely that Obi-Wan took a step backwards. “I love how _willing_ you are,” he said, his expression intimidating. “I love that you’ll do _anything_ I tell you to.”  
  
“Hm,” Obi-Wan said musingly. “Not quite anything, Anakin.”  
  
Anakin trailed his fingers over Obi-Wan’s hips and squeezed his ass. He brought his mechanical hand between the two of them, and ran two fingers from Obi-Wan’s crotch upwards, across his lower stomach, causing Obi-Wan to tremble, his muscles clenching. “Are you sure?” he asked, his voice low.  
  
Obi-Wan wasn’t sure.  
  
“You would do anything for me, wouldn’t you?” Anakin asked softly, kissing Obi-Wan’s neck.  
  
Later, Obi-Wan would blame it on the drugs. Now, what he said was, “Yes, Anakin. Anything.”  
  
Anakin’s teeth closed around his neck, and Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s hot, wet tongue lick against his skin. Obi-Wan took a sharp breath in, putting his hands on Anakin’s shoulders and digging his nails into his skin. Anakin moved his mouth to Obi-Wan’s shoulder, sucking and licking and biting, before turning his attention to Obi-Wan’s lips, his hands coming up to hold Obi-Wan’s face, and he kissed Obi-Wan with an unchecked ferocity.  
  
“I love how you taste,” Anakin said, half speaking into Obi-Wan’s mouth. “I love fucking you until you scream my name.” He moved his head back a little, to trace his finger across Obi-Wan’s lips, trailing it down his throat. “I love that you love the feeling of my fingers around your throat,” he stroked the hollow of Obi-Wan’s throat, then kissed it. “I love that you know you need to be punished.”  
  
Breathing heavily, Anakin kissed him again, and said, “I love when you run your fucking mouth, because I know what I can do to stop that.” He twitched his hips forward, rubbing against Obi-Wan, and the other man whimpered.  
  
“Get on your knees, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, putting his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders and pushing him down. “You’re only allowed to come after I do.”  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, taking Anakin’s cock in his hand. He angled it up slightly to lick it from the base to the tip, flicking his tongue just under the head of the cock. Anakin’s legs twitched, and he clenched his fists. The datapad danced on the table as Obi-Wan wrapped his lips around the head of Anakin’s cock. He moved his head forward, sucking, still stroking Anakin with one hand.  
  
Watching Anakin, Obi-Wan moved his head forward, enjoying the look of pleasure on Anakin’s face. He took Anakin deeper into his mouth, and wasn’t at all surprised when Anakin put his hands on Obi-Wan’s head and pushed forward. The tip of Anakin’s cock hit the back of Obi-Wan’s throat and he gagged a little, breathing through his nostrils. His eyes watered as he shook his head from side to side, spit trailing down his beard.  
  
Anakin held onto the back of Obi-Wan’s head and thrust into Obi-Wan’s mouth. He bit his lips as he rocked his hips back and forth, his eyes shut, sensing the mix of panic and lust from Obi-Wan. He gritted his teeth, taking a wicked pleasure from the choking sounds coming from Obi-Wan. He clenched his fists in Obi-Wan’s hair, and Obi-Wan made a sound of shock, but Anakin didn’t slow his rhythm. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks, and came close to the edge himself as Anakin nearly orgasmed.  
  
Before Anakin came, he pulled away. Letting Obi-Wan catch his breath, Anakin watched him closely.  
  
“I love that you belong to me,” Anakin said.  
  
Obi-Wan chose to hear that in the more romantic sense. He took Anakin’s cock in his hands again, saying, “What do you want me to do?”  
  
Anakin regarded him.  
  
“I want to come on you,” he said. “Will it wash out of your beard?”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled up at him. “We can find out,” he said. He turned his attention back to Anakin’s cock, Obi-Wan’s hands and mouth teasing and tormenting, until finally Anakin came. The windows of the room shuddered as he said Obi-Wan’s name, his voice cracking in ecstasy.  
  
Anakin’s cum hit Obi-Wan’s mouth, which was hanging half open. It dripped onto his beard, trickling down his neck. Obi-Wan licked the rest off the tip of Anakin’s cock then licked his lips. Getting to his feet, he smiled at Anakin.  
  
“Have I earned mine, yet?” he asked.  
  
Anakin pulled him close, kissing him deeply, not caring about the cum on Obi-Wan’s face or neck. Then he said, “No.”  
  
Obi-Wan pouted, draping his arms over Anakin’s shoulders. “Why not?” he whined. “What do I have to do?”  
  
Anakin grinned. “I have a few ideas,” he purred.  
  
Putting his hands on Obi-Wan’s chest, he pushed him backwards, guiding him from the lounge room to the bedroom. Obi-Wan stumbled, nearly tripping, but Anakin kept him upright. That was, until he pushed Obi-Wan onto the bed. Obi-Wan , propped himself up on his elbows to watch Anakin as the younger man put his hands on his hips.  
  
“Anakin…” Obi-Wan pleaded, desperation on his face.  
  
Anakin made a crooked line with his mouth, thinking. Then he smiled. “Hold on, Obi-Wan. If you touch yourself _at all_ , I will tie you to the bed.”  
  
Obi-Wan huffed, biting his lip. “That wouldn’t be so bad,” he said in a strangled voice.  
  
“Well, if I can remember where you kept everything…”  
  
Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet, rushing to his closet and pulling out a box from a hidden compartment. Anakin took it from him, and pointed to the bed. Obi-Wan caught his meaning and sat back down on the bed, crossing his legs. Anakin put the box on the floor, and opened it with a smile. He pulled out the ball gag that he loved to use – sometimes it was nice to shut Obi-Wan up. He took the lubricant from the box and placed it on the floor beside him. Then he took out the rope, smiling, and closed the box.  
  
“Is that it?” Obi-Wan asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
“That’s all I’ll need, yeah,” Anakin said. “Make yourself comfortable, old man.”  
  
Obi-Wan glared. “I’m not that old,” he grumbled.  
  
He turned around willingly to let Anakin tie his arms behind his back. Anakin was careful – if he made a mistake he’d hurt Obi-Wan, and not in a good way. He made sure that the rope had a decent amount of give, binding Obi-Wan’s arms in place. Then, he reached around Obi-Wan and brushed two fingers against Obi-Wan’s lips. Obi-Wan opened his mouth. Anakin gagged him, then pushed him forward so he was bent over, ass up.  
  
“You comfortable?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan nodded. “Good,” he said.  
  
Anakin slowly ran his hands down Obi-Wan’s back and over his ass, squeezing his thighs. He smacked Obi-Wan’s ass, and was rewarded with a squeak.  
  
“Good?” he asked. Obi-Wan nodded emphatically. He slapped him again, thoroughly enjoying himself. He spanked Obi-Wan until his ass was red, and Obi-Wan was quivering, then he traced two fingers down Obi-Wan’s spine. Obi-Wan shivered, breathing out heavily through his nostrils.  
  
Anakin smiled. Wetting his fingers with the lube he brushed them against Obi-Wan’s asshole, stroking his taint, before bringing his fingers back up to circle his asshole. Using more lube, he slipped one finger inside Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan grunted. Slowly, Anakin moved his finger in and out, then added a second finger, then a third.  
  
A muffled whimper came from Obi-Wan, and Anakin couldn’t wait any longer. He took his cock and pressed it against Obi-Wan’s asshole, stroking it between his cheeks. Anakin pushed the head of his cock against Obi-Wan, entering him slowly, then pulling it out, angling it up so it flicked against Obi-Wan’s ass. Obi-Wan grumbled impatiently, and Anakin grabbed his ass cheeks, squeezing them.  
  
“Be patient,” he said, grinning wickedly. Slowly he entered Obi-Wan, holding Obi-Wan’s hips to push his cock deeper. Obi-Wan moaned, and Anakin rocked his hips back and forth, breathing out heavily as he enjoyed the tight sensation of Obi-Wan’s clenched ass around his cock. He grunted, thrusting, and Obi-Wan closed his eyes, letting out a muffled moan.  
  
Anakin built up speed, an involuntary growl in his throat, and he wrapped his hand around the front of Obi-Wan’s neck. Pulling him up, he bit down on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, thrusting and smiling against Obi-Wan’s back as the man whimpered. He pounded into him, one hand on Obi-Wan’s hip, his fingers digging into Obi-Wan’s skin. His other hand was tangled in Obi-Wan’s hair, pulling Obi-Wan’s head back. Anakin sucked at Obi-Wan’s neck, licking, then took Obi-Wan’s earlobe between his teeth.  
  
He moved his hand from Obi-Wan’s hip to his cock. As he thrust into Obi-Wan, he started to stroke him, grinning as Obi-Wan groaned, unable to cry out through the gag. Anakin’s other arm wrapped around Obi-Wan’s chest, pulling him closer, his chest pressed hard against Obi-Wan’s back. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s pleasure, building as Anakin flicked his wrist expertly, a gentle pressure on Obi-Wan’s cock. Obi-Wan jerked his hips with Anakin’s movements, and Anakin thrust deep into Obi-Wan, his groans muffled against Obi-Wan’s skin.  
  
Anakin came before Obi-Wan, biting down on Obi-Wan’s neck, his cock deep inside Obi-Wan. He trembled, holding Obi-Wan in place as he continued to stroke Obi-Wan’s cock, his stomach muscles twitching as he brought Obi-Wan to the brink of orgasm. When Obi-Wan came, Anakin experienced his rapture. It was like orgasming a second time, and Anakin shuddered, unable to move, unable to pull out, not taking his hands away from Obi-Wan.  
  
A moment later, he moved away, untying Obi-Wan’s hands and taking the gag out of his mouth. Obi-Wan was panting as Anakin pulled him into a passionate kiss, digging his thumb into Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he grasped at him. When they pulled away from each other, Obi-Wan smiled, saying, “I don’t think that was the drug.”  
  
Anakin laughed. “It was fun, though,” he said, stroking his thumb down Obi-Wan’s chin. “And… everything felt a little more intense, didn’t it?”  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, gazing into Anakin’s eyes.  
  
“ _That_ was probably the giggle,” he said.  
  
Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” he asked. “Let me guess – with Padmé?”  
  
Anakin grinned, shaking his head. “Nope,” he said. “She won’t do drugs, Obi-Wan, in case some journalist finds out. I’ve only done this alone.”  
  
Of course, Obi-Wan’s mind leapt instantly to the image of Anakin curled over, his hand on his cock, whimpering and biting his lip. He wondered whose name Anakin called out when he masturbated. He shook his head, to clear it of the thoughts, and said, “We should… probably clean ourselves up.”  
  
Anakin leaned forward, kissing him, and said, “After that… would you be interested in doing some more?”  
  
Obi-Wan knew he should say no, but found himself saying yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin left his mechanical arm in the room, then dragged Obi-Wan to the shower. As he reached around Obi-Wan to turn the shower on, he kissed the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. He wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, resting his chin on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, and kissed him on the cheek. Obi-Wan took Anakin’s hand in his, and touched the stump of Anakin’s arm with his other hand. Turning around, he kissed Anakin passionately, then said, “Anakin, please stop distracting me.”  
  
Anakin grinned wickedly, then did something he rarely did. He listened to Obi-Wan.  
  
Once they had washed they dressed in bath robes, Anakin taking a moment to reattach his mechanical arm. Obi-Wan had the cleanest, fluffiest bath robes Anakin had ever worn. Padmé’s weren’t half as comfortable. Despite being a Jedi, Obi-Wan definitely enjoyed the finer things in life.  
  
Anakin gathered everything together and rolled another joint, then handed it to Obi-Wan.  
  
“That one’s all for you,” Anakin said. With a daring grin, he added, “Then… we should go for a walk.”  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “In our bath robes?”  
  
“We can get dressed before we leave, Obi-Wan,” Anakin replied.  
  
“Okay,” he said, with a small shake of his head.  
  
Anakin rolled a joint for himself, and sat back on the lounge to smoke. He lit Obi-Wan’s joint for him, as Obi-Wan took a puff. Anakin could feel the drug working through his system slowly, and smiled, closing his eyes. Giggle tasted a little like the spiced pallie wine he’d had once, back home on Tatooine. Not so sweet as pallie wine, however, he thought. Through his lashes he watched Obi-Wan struggle with his joint, and chuckled. Considering it was his first time, Obi-Wan wasn’t doing so bad.  
  
When he’d finished this joint, Anakin was feeling light and carefree. Walking around the Temple in one of Obi-Wan’s bathrobes didn’t seem such a bad idea. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan was still logical, even if he couldn’t stop smiling. He dressed quickly. Anakin disrobed, then sat on the bed to watch Obi-Wan. He broke into laughter as Obi-Wan forced him to put his clothes on, saying, “Usually you want the opposite.”  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but he had a fond smile on his face. Anakin put his boots on without Obi-Wan’s help, then linked arms with the other man, kissing him on the cheek. He laughed as Obi-Wan kissed him back.  
  
“What did you want to do?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Anakin shrugged. “Honestly, all I can think of right now is your ass.”  
  
Obi-Wan covered his mouth as he laughed, then said, “Well, I want to do something _fun_.”  
  
“Doing you is fun,” Anakin muttered. Then he said, “What do you find fun, Obi-Wan? I didn’t know you did ‘fun.’”  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. “Come along, then,” he said. “I’ll show you what I do for fun.”


	3. Chapter 3

They took an air taxi from the Temple, despite Anakin’s protestations that he was _fine_ to fly. Obi-Wan told the driver to take them to the Undercity, and Anakin raised an eyebrow at that. The last time he’d gone to the Undercity with Obi-Wan, it had been a necessity. They had been chasing the Clawdite bounty hunter, Zam Wesell. It had never occurred to him that Obi-Wan would come down here on purpose.  
  
Obi-Wan took Anakin’s hand as they exited the taxi. He dragged Anakin along, smiling and talking. Anakin was only half-listening – he was very distracted by Obi-Wan’s hips and ass. Obi-Wan took Anakin to a noisy, neon-lit club. They had to wait in line to get in, and Obi-Wan put his arm around Anakin’s waist while they waited. He stood on his toes to kiss Anakin’s neck, nuzzling his nose against Anakin’s jaw. The bouncer let them in without a second glance.  
  
Once inside, Obi-Wan took them straight to the bar. Ordering four shots of Starshine Surprise, he asked Anakin if he wanted anything.  
  
“You’re going to do all those shots yourself?” Anakin asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Obi-Wan laughed, then ordered four more shots. “Try and keep up,” he said.  
  
“What’s gotten into you?” Anakin asked, although he was grinning. He felt giddy – the drug, probably – and he desperately wanted to get Obi-Wan alone again. However, this was far too intriguing to walk away from. Anakin would have to see how the night went, and how much of it they would both regret in the morning.  
  
The shots arrived, delivered by a bored-looking Rodian, who took Obi-Wan’s credits without another word. The Rodian handed Obi-Wan a cup of sliced limes and a shaker of salt.  
  
“You… know what you’re doing?” Anakin asked, as Obi-Wan shook a line of salt onto his hand.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at him, grinning. “Anakin, I was a teenager once, too,” he said.  
  
“So you haven’t been a boring old man your whole life?” Anakin asked, smiling.  
  
Obi-Wan did his first shot; licking the line of salt off his hand, taking the drink, then sucking on a lime. When he put the lime down, he said, “I’ll make you eat those words, Anakin.”  
  
“That’s what I’m hoping for,” Anakin said, stealing a kiss from Obi-Wan before doing a shot himself. A few seconds later, the alcohol hit, and his head spun. The drink was strong – and Obi-Wan had already done two more shots while Anakin was distracted.  
  
“You going to drink yours, Anakin? Or are you done already?” Obi-Wan grinned, and Anakin set his jaw. A challenge. Of course he was going to do the rest of the shots, even if it killed him.  
  
Obi-Wan finished his drinks and watched as Anakin managed to down the three shots lined up for him. As Jedi, they both had strong constitutions, but there had been a couple of times where alcohol had gotten the better of both of them. The last time they’d gotten properly drunk, both he and Obi-Wan had ended up imprisoned by their ‘friend,’ the Weequay pirate Hondo Ohnaka.  
  
Anakin kissed Obi-Wan sloppily, pressing his hands against Obi-Wan’s cheeks. Obi-Wan grabbed his hand, pulling away from the kiss to drag Anakin onto the dance floor. Obi-Wan was a _far_ better dancer than Anakin – or, at least, he did things that made Anakin’s heart stutter.  
  
It wasn’t exactly fair, the way Obi-Wan could move his hips. Or the look in his eyes as he moved. Or the fact that it seemed he was dancing for Anakin and Anakin alone. It definitely wasn’t fair that he would refuse to acknowledge, later, that he could be anything other than a boring, rule-loving Jedi with a stick so far up his ass that it was a surprise he could sit down.  
  
It was completely, utterly unfair that he was now close enough to Anakin that Anakin could have kissed him, but instead Obi-Wan was facing the opposite direction and grinding against him. Anakin put his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips and tried to control himself. Anakin didn’t know what he would do if Obi-Wan refused to follow him later – Anakin’s mind was filling with thoughts of fucking Obi-Wan in a bathroom in some seedy Coruscant Undercity bar, and as much as he tried to concentrate on anything else, he couldn’t.  
  
Obi-Wan turned around to drape his arms over Anakin’s shoulders as he continued to dance. Anakin bent his head to kiss Obi-Wan, his hands still on the other man’s hips. No one else in the club mattered, even if there were people staring – there weren’t many places that two of the Republic’s most famous Jedi could go without being recognised. Nothing mattered to Anakin except Obi-Wan. His beautiful, blue-grey eyes, and his reddish brown hair. The sharp lines of his jaw, the way he tasted, how it felt to have Obi-Wan touch him.  
  
Obi-Wan grinned, pressing against Anakin, teasing him. Anakin knew how obvious his erection was to Obi-Wan, but there was nothing he could do about it if Obi-Wan wanted to stay on the dance floor. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin into a passionate kiss – if a little messy – and Anakin lost himself in the taste of Obi-Wan’s mouth, unsure of where he ended and the other man began.  
  
“Fuck,” he whispered, as Obi-Wan pulled away from the kiss. Obi-Wan grinned at him, looking more mischievous than Anakin had ever seen him. Then Anakin nearly doubled over as he felt something brush against his cock, even though Obi-Wan’s arms were draped over his shoulders. He looked Obi-Wan in the eyes, and muttered, “That’s no way to use the Force.”  
  
Obi-Wan’s grin grew wider, and Anakin felt a slight pressure moving up and down on his cock, and Anakin had to bite his lip. Obi-Wan continued to dance, grinding against Anakin, and using the Force to stroke Anakin’s cock. It felt exactly like Obi-Wan was using his hands, and Anakin tried his best not to make any noises. He pulled Obi-Wan closer, pressing against him, his hands on Obi-Wan’s ass, resting his forehead on Obi-Wan’s as he panted. Obi-Wan kissed him hungrily, pushing Anakin back and nearly knocking over two other patrons, who glared. Neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan noticed.  
  
When Anakin came, it was hard for him to stifle the sound of his pleasure. He shuddered against Obi-Wan, his hips twitching, and Obi-Wan burst into laughter against Anakin’s chest. Anakin had never been more glad to be dressed in dark clothing.  
  
“What the fuck was that?” he asked, as Obi-Wan dragged him to the bar for more drinks. Anakin’s head was already spinning a little, so along with the drink Obi-Wan ordered for him – two tumblers of Corellian rum, on the rocks – Anakin ordered two glasses of water. They sat down at the bar to drink, Anakin trying to get comfortable despite the wet patch on his pants.  
  
“I told you I’d make you eat your words,” Obi-Wan said with a grin.  
  
Anakin raised his eyebrows. “You being able to… do that,” he spoke as quietly as he could, looking around to see if anyone was listening, “Doesn’t prove me _wrong_.”  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. He downed his whiskey faster than Anakin, and refused the water the bartender had brought. Anakin finished his whiskey, wondering how much alcohol it would take to actually get Obi-Wan drunk. Then he smiled playfully.  
  
“Obi-Wan,” he asked, getting up from his seat and standing over the other man. “Have you heard of body shots?”  
  
Obi-Wan organised the drinks in short order, and Anakin removed his tunic, much to the amusement of the other patrons. Obi-Wan grinned at him, four shots of Starshine Surprise in one hand, the lime wedges and salt shakers in the other.  
  
Anakin lay across a table, and Obi-Wan placed a wedge of lime between Anakin’s teeth. He poured a little of the liquor into Anakin’s belly button, then sprinkled salt onto Anakin’s abs. They had an audience now, patrons of the club gathering around to watch Obi-Wan and Anakin do the shots.  
  
With a wicked smile, Obi-Wan darted his head down. He licked the salt from Anakin’s stomach, then sucked the alcohol from Anakin’s belly button. Moving quickly, he climbed on top of Anakin to take the lime from Anakin’s mouth with his own, kissing Anakin as he did so.  
  
The patrons of the bar cheered. It didn’t take much to entertain drunk people. Someone asked Obi-Wan if they could have a go, and he grinned at Anakin. “What do you think?” he asked Anakin.  
  
Anakin shrugged. “If you’re okay with other people using me,” he said, smiling.  
  
Obi-Wan kissed him again, then organised the people who wanted to do shots into a line. He sat on the top of the booth chair, watching Anakin with a teasing smile.  
  
Anakin kissed nearly twenty different people as they took the wedges of lime from his mouth. By the time they’d finished with him, his stomach was sticky with alcohol and salt. Anakin sat up, brushing some salt from his chest, and wiggled his fingers at the men and women who had enjoyed him. He grinned roguishly, looking at Obi-Wan and saying, “Did you like that?”  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, standing up and striding across the seat to step onto the floor. He faced Anakin, who was still sitting on the table. Kissing him once on the lips, Obi-Wan traced a finger down his chest. “You should probably put your tunic back on,” he said.  
  
Anakin nodded, doing as Obi-Wan had suggested. He followed Obi-Wan out of the club. Anakin took a deep breath in, savouring the slightly fresher air. Wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan, and kissing his forehead, Anakin said, “What did you want to do next? Oh! We could street race!”  
  
“Anakin, I’m not drunk enough to think _that’s_ a good idea,” Obi-Wan replied. “We could go back to the Temple…”  
  
Anakin snorted with laughter. “While the night’s still young?” he asked. “Obi-Wan, you said you were gonna show me that you weren’t a boring old man.”  
  
“What more do you want me to do, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked. “Give you a blowjob in an alleyway?”  
  
“Now that you mention it…” Anakin said with a grin.  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “I’m not giving you a blowjob in an alleyway,” he said. “Come on, we’ll find somewhere else to get drinks.”


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin followed Obi-Wan willingly, rubbing his thumb against the back of Obi-Wan’s hand as they walked. His lust temporarily sated, Anakin was able to take in the sights and sounds of the Undercity, and enjoy the fact that he was out in public with one of his lovers.  
  
They visited three other clubs, and Anakin lost count of the number of drinks they consumed. Stubbornly, he kept up with Obi-Wan, overtaking him at one point in the night. Obi-Wan had to admit that Anakin knew what he was doing. Although, he did attribute it to Anakin’s size rather than any actual ability to hold his drink.  
  
At each club, there were several sloppy make outs and bad dancing. Anakin couldn’t keep his hands off Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan was enjoying teasing Anakin. Around three in the morning, Obi-Wan nearly got into a bar fight with Gamorrean – Anakin diffused the situation by distracting the drunk porcine with fluent Huttese. He acted quickly, because he didn’t want the Gamorrean to lose any limbs.  
  
Anakin dragged Obi-Wan away from the bar and pushed him against a wall. “That was fucking hot,” he said huskily, kissing Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s head knocked against the wall, but he didn’t care, putting his hands on Anakin’s ass as Anakin pressed against him.  
  
“Come on,” Anakin said, catching Obi-Wan’s hand in his and pulling him through the nearly empty club. He took Obi-Wan to the bathroom, and drove him backwards into one of the stalls. Locking the door behind them, Anakin kissed Obi-Wan fervently, pushing Obi-Wan into the wall of the stall.  
  
“What are we doing in here?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Anakin dropped to his knees, pulling Obi-Wan’s pants to the floor. He took Obi-Wan’s cock in his hand and smiled.  
  
“Ah,” said Obi-Wan, with a grin. “Well, go ahead then.”  
  
Anakin started at the base, licking between Obi-Wan’s balls and his cock. With his hands, he cupped Obi-Wan’s balls, stroking them with his fingers. He drew his tongue along the shaft of Obi-Wan’s cock. Wrapping his hands around it, he moved his hands up and down. Anakin licked the head of Obi-Wan’s cock, then put his lips around it, still stroking.  
  
Obi-Wan rested his head against the wall of the stall as Anakin used his hands and mouth to make him hard. Closing his eyes with a groan, Obi-Wan rested his hands on Anakin’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair.  
  
“Anakin,” his voice cracked in the middle of Anakin’s name. Anakin wrapped his lips around Obi-Wan’s cock, sucking and licking, bobbing his head back and forth. Obi-Wan tried to keep his moans quiet, exhaling hard and making soft uh, and oh, sounds. He gave up on being quiet as Anakin took him deeper.  
  
He gasped the word “ _Fuck_ ,” clenching his fists in Anakin’s hair as Anakin rocked his head back and forth, holding onto Obi-Wan’s hips.  
  
Obi-Wan thrust forward, Anakin gagging as Obi-Wan’s cock hit the back of his throat. Anakin held him there, burying his face in Obi-Wan’s groin, shaking his head a little from side to side, breathing heavily.  
  
Obi-Wan cried out, his voice echoing in the tiled bathroom. His hips jerked as Anakin drew back a little, unable to stop himself. Anakin flicked his tongue expertly, and Obi-Wan came with a shout, shuddering. Anakin tried to swallow, but some of the cum trickled down his chin. When he stood up, Obi-Wan licked it off him before kissing him aggressively.  
  
“I think it’s time we went back,” Obi-Wan said, and Anakin nodded. They kissed again, and Obi-Wan pulled his pants back on before leaving the cubicle.  
  
When they returned to the Temple, Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way as quietly as possible to Anakin’s rooms. Hand in hand, they passed Plo Koon, on his way to an early morning meditation. He raised his eyebrows at them, but said nothing.  
  
In Anakin’s bed, they fell asleep together in each other’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin stood before the Council, proudly defiant. Next to him stood Obi-Wan, who had the decency to look slightly humble.  
  
“There’s footage of the two of you,” Mace said, continuing his lecture. “In an Undercity club. Suffice it to say, your behaviour in this video reflects badly on the Jedi Order.”  
  
“Master Windu,” said Obi-Wan. “May I ask what we are doing in this video?”  
  
Mace raised an eyebrow, then said, “There are citizens of the Republic… drinking alcohol off Anakin.”  
  
Anakin couldn’t help smirking, partly because Obi-Wan had blushed. _Of course_ someone had recorded that. It had been one of the highlights of their night out.  
  
“With all due respect, Master Windu,” Obi-Wan replied. “We were simply blowing off steam. This war has taken a toll on all of us.”  
  
“‘Blowing off steam?’” Mace repeated. “That’s hardly like you, Obi-Wan.”  
  
“We weren’t hurting anyone,” Anakin said, his smile vanishing. “If you’re going to punish anyone, punish me. It was my idea.”  
  
Mace regarded Anakin. “Obi-Wan’s actions are his own, Anakin,” he said evenly. “You will both be punished for your actions last night.”  
  
Anakin sighed, crossing his arms, but he didn’t argue.  
  
“Of course, Master Windu,” said Obi-Wan, bowing his head. Anakin nearly rolled his eyes – Obi-Wan was so compliant. The Council was always right, in Obi-Wan’s eyes. “What will our punishment be?”  
  
Anakin tried not to think of the last time Obi-Wan had said something similar – to Anakin, of course.  
  
He was pulled back to the moment when Mace said, “The two of you will be separated for the time being.”  
  
”No!” Anakin interrupted.  
  
“Anakin, you will be working with the cleaners. You will do whatever tasks they set you to,” Mace continued, as if Anakin hadn’t interrupted. “Obi-Wan, you will be working with the Temple Guards. Report to your jobs immediately. You’re dismissed.”  
  
Though Anakin was fuming at the idea of being separated from Obi-Wan, he unable to do anything about it. If he spoke out, it would just make things worse. Obi-Wan bowed lower than Anakin had, accepting his fate gracefully. They left the room together. Outside, Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s shoulder.  
  
“What, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, tiredly. Both of them were feeling the after-effects of their night out. It had taken a lot of energy to pretend otherwise in front of the Council.  
  
“You’re mine,” Anakin said in a whisper.. “The Council can’t keep us apart forever.”  
  
“Anakin…”  
  
“No, Obi-Wan,” he said. “Just… tell me. Tell me you won’t leave me just because the Council hates me.”  
  
“They don’t hate you, Anakin.”  
  
Anakin put a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Tell me,” he said again.  
  
Obi-Wan looked Anakin in the eyes, then said, “I won’t leave you, Anakin.”  
  
With that, they went their separate ways.


End file.
